1. Technical Field
The present invention is directed to alarms and more particularly to security systems adapted to prevent the theft of electronic equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Through integration and semiconductor technologies computer manufacturers have been extremely successful in reducing the size of their products. Computers with fewer features than todays personal computer once filled large rooms. Today a computer with more capability can easily fit within a conventional briefcase.
The main components of a personal computer are housed within a single case. This case usually contains the central processor, random access memory, read only memory, diskette drive or drives, hard disk or winchester drive, controller cards, and expansion slots. Several connectors are usually provided at the rear of the case that allow peripheral input and output devices to be connected for reading, writing or otherwise displaying information. For example, a keyboard, monitor, printer, modem, mouse, plotter, or digitizer may be connected (via a cable) to the connectors located on the rear of the case.
In addition to conventional personal computers many manufacturers market full featured laptop and notebook sized computers. These computers are small, expensive, and in high demand.
Computer stores generally display personal computers on desk high counters. For demonstration purposes these computers are usually connected to a printer or mouse, or other type of output or input device. In this way shoppers may examine several different models of computer, monitor, and printer, before selecting a suitable system for their home or office.
Thefts of computer related equipment has increased as the size of computers and peripheral equipment has decreased. This is especially true of smaller peripherals, and laptop and notebook sized computers. Thieves poising as shoppers walk into busy computer stores, disconnect a peripheral or computer from its associated cables, slip the device under their coat, and then walk from the store.
Likewise, hotels and motels and the like frequently provide each room with a television receiver. Many such establishments also provide video and stereo equipment.
In order to prevent theft these television receivers are usually securely fastened to a table which may in turn be bolted to the room floor. This added anti-theft hardware significantly adds to the establishments cost of providing each room, makes guest viewing difficult, and increases the amount of time necessary to effectuate repairs.
Likewise, stereophonic and high fidelity equipment dealers are also plagued by thefts from their stores. Amplifiers, receivers, cassette decks, compact disk players, phonographs, equalizers, and speakers are often interconnected for customer sound tests. Thieves poising as customers often remove car stereo and home video and stereo equipment from these displays.
Several prior art devices are available for protecting electronic equipment from theft. For example, Turnau, U.S. Pat. No. 4,935,725, discloses a merchandise security system which is activated when the electrical plug of an electronic device is removed from a special electrical outlet strip; Liptak, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,686,514, discloses a computer alarm having a motion sensing unit; Fechner, U.S. Pat. No. 4,563,673, discloses a video cassette player/recorder anti-theft device which utilizes a movement-sensitive switch; Kaish, U.S. Pat. No. 4,494,114, discloses a security arrangement for rendering microprocessor controlled electronic equipment inoperative; Fotheringham, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,300,130 discloses a stereo component alarm circuit which requires the use of sensing units that must be glued to the device to be protected; Lent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,284,983, discloses an alarm for installation in electrical appliances activated when the appliance is moved or unplugged from its power supply; Malavasi, U.S. Pat. No. 4,222,043, discloses a portable self-contained security system which utilizes a closed circuit that interrupts the protected equipment ground; Wirth, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 4,151,521, discloses a power tool theft alarm which utilizes a change in load impedance to activate an alarm; Pearce, U.S. Pat. No. 4,011,555, discloses a radio and television alarm system activated when the radio or television is unplugged from its power supply; and Marshall, U.S. Pat. No. 3,972,039, discloses an article removal alarm utilizing special three-contact receptacles tied around the protected article.
While all of the before described devices are suitable for their intended purpose they are not suited to accomplish the objects of the present invention.
3. Objects of the Invention
Therefore, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide an improved electronic component security sensor and system.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved electronic component security sensor and system for use in electronic components having standardized data connection ports such as computer, video, and stereophonic equipment.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved electronic component security sensor and system which provides both open and closed alarm circuitry technology.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved electronic component security sensor and system which is adapted to prevent the theft of a number and variety of electronic devices.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved electronic component security system which may be configured to tell which sensor in a series of sensors has been activated.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved electronic component sensor and security system which may determine whether an electronic component has been turned on if off and off if on.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved electronic component sensor and security system that does not interrupt or interfere with the operation of the sensed device.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved electronic component sensor and security system which may be connected in series with other sensors and security systems.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved electronic component sensor and security system which may be locally disabled.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved electronic component sensor and security system which is economical to manufacture and durable in use.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a computer component security system which is efficient in operation and refined in appearance.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a computer component security system which is easy to install, simple in construction, and trouble free.
Finally, another object of the present invention is to provide an electronic component sensor and security system which is transparent to the operation of an electronic component. These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.